


（鼬佐）暗夜鸢尾花

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Brother/Brother Incest, Captivity, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Summary: 鼬×咒佐
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	（鼬佐）暗夜鸢尾花

宇智波鼬的暂居地门口长出了一小从黑鸢尾。

这种黑紫色、体态纤长的瑰丽花朵，在任何水土丰润的地方都娇弱不堪，但却在砂之国最贫瘠的沙土中开成一片暗色的波浪。

宇智波鼬凝视了它一会儿，俯下身摘下一朵，推开了小木屋的门——风沙快要来了。

宇智波鼬已经在这里呆上好几天了。鬼鲛远在草之国执行佩恩下达的任务，而他在经过砂之国时就推说身体不适想要暂时休憩一二。万事听从于他的鬼鲛自然不会有异议，甚至还帮他瞒下了他不在工作的事实。

破旧的木门发出吱呀的声响，宇智波鼬掀开门后厚厚的毡毯，就有一股混合着霉味和尘土气味的空气扑面而来。与此同时响起来的，还有低低的嘶吼和清脆的金属撞击声，随着外间的阳光照进室内而借着那一丝缝隙流了出来。

鼬也借着这阳光往室内看去。这座外表沾着无数经年沙尘的老旧木屋，内里却看起来与普通牧民的家里相去甚远。除了角落里堆着些许凌乱杂物和为了防止风沙而挂满四周墙壁和屋顶的毡毯以外，一个巨大的、栏杆足有普通人小臂粗的黑色铁笼占据了这座房子几乎一半的空间，里面也同样铺着厚厚的羊毛毡毯。正对着屋门的笼子的最远端，有一个“人”正蜷缩在那里。

这个“人”一身皮肤呈现暗色，嘴唇是黑鸢尾般的紫黑色，鼻梁上有一枚黑色的十字，一双眼睛里红色的诡秘双瞳映衬着黑色的眼白。他的头发也是少见的雪白，凌乱地炸开在他身后。还有最不像人类的，那一对与他皮肤同色的诡异肉翅。但他的五官却出奇端正，轮廓精致如同被神灵亲吻。

这不像人类，而是逃出地狱的妖魔。亲吻他的一定是月亮女神罢，不然怎么会是如此失去理性的模样？

这一道射进屋内的阳光，在他身上留下一道闪闪发亮的金色痕迹。他似乎被刺激到了眼睛，眯着眼打量着门口，并在注意到宇智波鼬的存在时立刻绷紧了肌肉，被手铐束缚在栏杆上的双手也挣扎起来，喉咙里发出类似动物的威胁声音。

宇智波鼬手一松，挂在门上的毡毯就垂落下来，屋内又恢复成墨浸透了般的黑暗，只有佐助低低的嘶吼声响起。

屋内的灯亮起来了。

鼬沉默着走到笼子前，从腰间取出一枚钥匙打开了笼门走了进去，然后又仔细将门锁上。

佐助注意到他的动作，嘶吼声竟变得小了些，随着他的脚步逐渐接近，整个人甚至开始往后缩去。他的神态还是充满威胁性的，但那不自觉抓紧了栏杆的手已经暴露了他的状态。

佐助的背已经抵上了冰冷的栏杆。也许是因为温度差异，他浑身轻微地哆嗦了一下，就僵住不动了。

背后再没有可以后退的空间，鼬终于来到了他身前。他伸出冰凉的手，轻轻抚在佐助的脸颊上，撩开他的额发，露出红色的伤口。那里的白发沾了血粘在一起，鲜血也顺着伤口流了下来，在暗色的皮肤上留下一道蜿蜒的痕迹。鼬的目光落在佐助的手腕上，又滑到铁栏杆上的一处血痕。

鼬摸了一下手铐内侧，那里垫着柔软的布料，就是因为佐助第一天的挣扎将他的手腕弄得鲜血淋漓而不得不加上的。

“是你自己撞成这样的吗？”鼬平淡地问。他的脸凑近了，挡住了昏暗的灯光，留下一片阴影，佐助只能看见他的嘴唇在空气中轻轻翕动，像黑暗中择人而噬的怪兽。他将一只手箍在佐助的后脑勺上，用一双血红的眼睛凝视着他。

那血的颜色仿佛快要滴落下来，融入空气，将这狭窄的空间都染成腥红。雕塑般僵硬着的佐助突然浑身一颤，发疯似的踢向往鼬的胃部。然而鼬轻而易举地制住了他毫无章法的攻击，抓住他的脚腕又用自己的下半身紧紧箍住，将他一切的挣扎都压了下去。

鼬的嘴唇终于落下来了，正正落在佐助额角的伤口上。这个吻轻得如同一片羽毛落下，但他干裂的嘴唇还是刺激到了暴露在空气中的血肉，让佐助发出一声细小的呜咽，像是幼猫的轻叫。伤口的血将鼬的嘴唇染成鲜红色，他又缓缓沿着脸颊的轮廓吻下来，吻到锁骨，最后吻住紫黑色的乳头，所经之处留下一串鲜红的血印子。

佐助在他的唇下轻轻地、如同蝉翼一般颤抖着。鼬能感觉到他绷紧的皮肤下温热的血肉，和他冰凉的嘴唇碰撞在一起。乳头被含住时，他像是被踩了尾巴的猫一般身体往上一窜，乳头就直接送进了鼬的嘴里。那里因为这几天的性事已经变得十分敏感，这一动作让他浑身一颤，仿佛有电流流窜而过。

“哼嗯……”佐助高高低低地细细呻吟着。鼬轻轻地用牙齿刮蹭佐助的乳头，咬他乳孔的位置，间或用舌头舔舐画圈。他压住佐助轻轻颤抖着的身体和不自觉的挣扎，在乳头上用力一吸，让佐助霎时睁大眼睛：“啊——”

鼬终于站起身来，两双嫣红的眼睛对视在一起。佐助眼里的勾玉正滴溜溜转着，一张魔魅的脸上透着几分茫然无措。但鼬解开裤子的动作立即惊到了他，他像是看到了什么极端让人恐惧的事物一般，又从喉咙里发出低低的威胁声，被拷住的双手也剧烈地挣扎起来，手铐撞在铁栏杆上发出刺耳的哐当声。但他的挣扎注定是毫无作用的。鼬并不理睬他的动作，裤子一解开，已经有勃起迹象的阴茎就跳到佐助眼前。他抓住佐助不停挣扎的双手，强硬地将自己的阴茎塞到他的掌心摩擦了几下，待阴茎充血挺立起来，顶端冒出透明的前液后才抽出来。佐助想用指甲去伤害手中的东西，但他原本尖利的黑色长指甲早已被鼬给剪掉，他用手指尖在鼬阴茎的沟壑上不停摩擦的动作只带给了鼬更多刺激。

鼬将完全勃起的阴茎放到了佐助的嘴唇边。那龟头上满是透明黏液，看上去竟有些狰狞，哪怕是处于失去理智的状态，让佐助也一阵心悸。过去几天带给他的经验让他知道鼬的意思，但这反而让他更加惶恐。

鼬的阴茎又凑近了，他的龟头已经抵在了佐助唇边，前列腺液染得佐助紫黑色的嘴唇亮晶晶的。他一直沉默着，站立的身体投下一片墨一般的阴影，嘴唇也抿紧了，手指不急不缓敲打栏杆发出的声音仿佛落在佐助的心上。

佐助深吸了一口气，避开了鼬红色眼睛的凝视，转过了头。鼬的阴茎从他唇边滑过落在脸颊上。但下一秒他的头发就被粗暴地抓住，下颌也被用力捏住迫使他张开嘴，接着阴茎就如野马一般直直撞进深处，像铁杵一样插进佐助的喉咙里。

佐助瞬间睁大了眼想要用力呛咳，然而喉咙处的龟头却阻挡了他的动作，那里激烈的挤压反而带给鼬无上快感，让他叹出一口气来。他垂眸看着自己胯下的弟弟，那双黑色眼白血色瞳孔的眼睛因为自己突然的袭击已经噙满泪水，暗色的皮肤也开始冒出薄汗，明明是一副放肆妖魔的模样，却被强迫着关进暗无天日的牢笼里，吃着男人的阴茎，用身体承受自己的一次次折磨羞辱。

这是佐助吗？鼬突然有些恍惚。但他立刻回过神来，手指紧紧扣住佐助的后脑勺，开始往前用力挺动胯部。他一点也没有留情，动作又急又狠，仿佛打桩机一样将佐助的嘴当成飞机杯来插，一次次将喉咙挤开又让他合拢。佐助整个人被他控制得死死的，连让身体前后晃动来减轻喉咙出的冲击都做不到，无法吞咽的口涎也不断从唇边溢出来，让他只能发出含糊的痛苦呜咽声。他的眼睛下意识地凝视着被鼬的身影所挡住的灯光位置，泪水扑簌簌往下掉。咽喉里不停进出的阴茎让他无法呼吸，窒息的感觉让他眼前仿佛有虚影在晃动。不知道过了多久，鼬深吸一口气，阴茎涨得更大，他才将阴茎抽出来，浊白的精液立刻就射到了佐助鼻梁上的十字图案上，又顺着他的鼻翼和脸颊弧度滑下来，和眼泪混合在一起。

因为喉咙中异物的消失，佐助终于得以大口喘气。他的红眼睛垂下了，像是庆幸一轮折磨终于结束。白色的精液在他暗色的皮肤和黑色的十字图案上分外显眼，然而失去了理性的他本人却无法注意到这种羞耻。

鼬一直没有说话。他依旧压制着佐助的身体，但在佐助调整的时候却只静静地看着他。他的眼神一直是晦暗的，然而在看到这场景时却闪烁了一下。佐助的嘴唇边还沾着精液他也丝毫不介意，低下头就和他的舌头纠缠在一起。精液咸腥的味道有些微妙的恶心，但空气中浮动的麝香气却无疑刺激了两人的感官。鼬的手顺着佐助的胸膛往下摸去，伸进佐助的裤子里抓住了他的性器缓缓揉弄起来。

“唔嗯……”

鼬将佐助紧紧搂在怀里。他手上的动作不算熟练，但这几天也算是摸索出了一些技巧，指腹沿着阴茎上的沟壑不断摩擦，带着薄茧的手指在龟头上搓动着，指甲抠挖着顶端的小孔，引起一阵快要失禁般的错觉。他的手法全是在佐助一人身上练出来，每次动作都正中佐助敏感处，让佐助整个人都酥麻了，头埋进鼬的颈窝里低声呜咽着，身体无法克制地细细颤抖。

唇舌相交之间，鼬手上的东西也很快硬了起来。然而在佐助将将要达到巅峰时，他却停下了动作，不知从哪里抽出一根丝带绑住了佐助顶端已经冒出透明液体的性器。佐助身体里性欲正浓，他也不懂得去掩饰，脚指头都蜷缩了起来，口中发出难耐的低哼声，像是幼猫的呻吟。但当鼬的手扶过睾丸，继续往后面摸过去时，他却突然清醒了似的，身体像触电一般往后一跳，手指胡乱抓着自己的裤子想要穿上。

鼬就皱了眉。他拉过佐助的肩膀让他背朝着自己往铁栏杆上狠狠一按，佐助的胸膛就和栏杆相撞发出哐当的声响。那栏杆温度冰凉刺骨，直叫佐助一阵阵的颤抖。他胸口之前被鼬含在嘴里的乳珠正好和一根栏杆贴在一起，磨蹭之间酥痒又麻痛，变得愈发肿大了，像是一颗紫葡萄一般挺立在他的胸口上。然而他还来不及反抗，裤子就被鼬剥了下来——

“啪啪！”两巴掌落在了他的屁股上，激得佐助“啊”一声叫了出来。他恨恨地转过头来，用脸颊抵着冰凉的栏杆，送来一个怨恨的眼神和持续不断的威胁性的低吼。但如果仔细听，他的声音里却含着轻轻的颤抖。

“你乖乖听话，就不会这样了，佐助。”鼬终于开口。他的声音很轻，也很平淡。他将手伸过去想捉住佐助的下巴。

佐助却低了头，一口咬在他虎口，背后的肉翅也努力扇动起来，试图打在鼬的身上。鼬沉下脸，将手从他嘴里抽出来，又按住他的肉翅根部：“你是想让我把你的翅膀也给撕了？”

佐助一顿，但很快竟更加剧烈地挣扎起来。然而鼬手上动作一重，肉翅根部就传来仿佛撕裂般的痛楚，佐助顿时冷汗直冒，蝴蝶骨附近的肌肉不住地颤抖，肉翅再没有力量攻击。

“你会受到惩罚。”鼬按住了他的翅膀，从晓袍内摸出两个带着铃铛的夹子夹在了佐助已经肿大起来的乳头上，激得佐助又是“啊”的一声，也不知是痛还是爽。他的手指弹了弹那乳夹上的铃铛，随着清脆的叮铃声一同响起的是佐助的嗯呐呻吟。佐助的身体也无法克制细细的颤抖，哪怕鼬不再触碰铃铛，铃铛也在空中轻微的抖动着，时不时发出轻微的响声。

鼬的手顺着锁骨滑了上去，在佐助脸上随意刮下些之间射上去的精液，然后就掰开他的臀瓣插入了紧紧闭合的后穴。这举动惊得佐助身体往前一撞，铃铛也随之发出清亮的声响：“叮当！”

这声音像是惊醒了佐助，他眼睛一睁，就发出带着惊恐的低吼声，但却又很快被鼬粗鲁的挺进动作给撞碎：“啊——！”

鼬进入得太突然了，那里还没有做好扩张，尽管这几天经历了不少性事也传来并不轻缓的痛感，像是被电流不断鞭笞一般一跳一跳的发疼。佐助的头都昂了起来，他眼睛里的勾玉滴溜溜直转，泪水也很快蓄满了眼眶，却怎么也不肯流下来。他的手指抓紧了栏杆，连肩膀都克制不住地抖动。他的嘴微张着，紫黑色的嘴唇上还沾着精液和唾液，但喉咙里却发不出什么声音，灯光暗黄的低矮房间里只听到铃铛叮叮叮的响声。

鼬的阴茎还没有完全插进去。他的手指也在空中无措地抓了抓，又去摸佐助后穴周围和他的相交处。那里的褶皱已经被撑得平整，但好歹是没有流血，而他带着薄茧的手指又勾起一阵阵酥痒。

见佐助没有受伤，他干脆抓住佐助腰身直接将自己的阴茎一插到底，直直撞到佐助身体最深处的软肉上。这几天的性事已经让他对佐助的身体有了几分熟悉，他很快就找到了佐助最敏感的位置，抵着前列腺的位置整根抽出整根没入地全力进攻起来。他的动作快而激烈，每次拔出都带出一圈鲜红湿润的肠肉，在暗色的皮肤和狰狞阴茎的映衬下极为吸引人眼球。佐助前列腺的位置被这样狂风骤雨般袭击，让他腰眼都快酥软了，肠道里也随之分泌出透明的肠液来加以润滑，随着抽插的动作不断被带出交合处，后穴一圈都变得亮晶晶的。

佐助被插得身体往前一耸一耸，脸颊和铁栏杆相接触的地方磨得生疼发热。但他胸口的乳珠感觉却更加糟糕，哪怕有乳夹的存在，他一侧的乳头还是与栏杆狠狠摩擦着，乳头顶上都被磨破了皮，稍微一碰就是钻心的疼痒和微妙的快感。而这让乳夹的存在感夜更加鲜明了，佐助泪水都从眼眶里滚出来，挣扎着想把乳夹给取下来。然而他双手被铐，所能做的也就是发出无法克制的呜咽声和听着肉体撞击的啪啪声与自己胸口铃铛不绝于耳的叮当声罢了。由于鼬的动作激烈，铃铛的声音比之前大了许多，叮叮当当地回响在房间里，刺激着两个人的耳膜。

“嗯哈啊……唔啊——”

“叮当叮当叮当——”

鼬抓在佐助腰上的手指握紧了，胯下的动作变得更加激烈。佐助的敏感处仿佛已经被撞成了一滩水，肠道里面湿热得如同液体，仿佛有无数小嘴在吮吸鼬的阴茎。他每一次拔出，肉壁都蠕动着挽留他，用它们湿淋淋的内在去包裹鼬的龟头。鼬感觉自己仿佛落入了最温暖的地方，然而佐助却并不好受。前列腺被凶猛撞击逐渐积累的快感如同不断上涨的水面将他整个人都快淹没在里面，然而这水面将要溢出杯口一泻而下的时候却被生生盖上了盖子。水面还在上涨，佐助的阴茎已经涨得发疼，铃口不断滴出透明的液体，在他的裤子上晕开一片深色的痕迹，甚至连阴茎的颜色都由红转紫。然而一切的发泄意图都被丝带给生生堵住。

佐助的呜咽声变大了。他的手剧烈挣扎起来，铃铛声音和手铐撞击栏杆发出的声音不绝于耳。下身一直不能发泄，他的眼泪流得更厉害了，目光隔着泪水迷迷蒙蒙落不到实处，只有晕黄的灯光搅得他脑子里一片空白，除了发泄以外再想不到其他：“啊啊……求……嗯啊……”

鼬并没有理睬他，身下的动作甚至加快了。

水还在上涨。佐助的头脑浑浑噩噩，几近窒息。不知过了多久，也许只是一会儿，他的身体剧烈地一颤，脚指头都抓下了地毯上的绒毛，竟是借着后穴的刺激达到了干性高潮。

佐助的身体彻底软了下来，高潮以后的不应期让他身体不停地颤抖，然而鼬的进攻却越来越激烈，他连腿根都开始痉挛起来：“别……求……嗯啊……”

鼬却依旧不理他的话。他只是俯下身含住佐助的耳垂，温热的舌头沿着他的耳廓细细描摹，让佐助几乎完全失去了对身体的掌控力，整个身体都陷入一片酥麻快感。

鼬的身影挡住了灯光，佐助眼前的光影也变得晦暗起来。鼬喘着气又加快速度捣弄一阵，直插得佐助已经感受不到下半身的存在，才抵着他的骚心射出一股冰凉的浓精，浇在佐助滚烫的肠壁上，又是一阵战栗。一发射完，鼬却也并不将自己的阴茎拔出来，而是就着这姿势揉捏佐助的胸肌和腹肌。他的手法绝不温柔，但在经过佐助的乳头时终于将乳夹给取了下来丢在一旁。佐助的乳头已经破了皮，肿成了晶亮的颜色，哪怕乳夹被取下来都没有了多少感觉，但鼬又是用掌心狠狠一抹，佐助的乳头顿时像被无数根细针扎了一样让他叫出声来：“哈啊——！呜……”

鼬的手继续往下，揉搓过他的腰窝，最后终于将绑在佐助性器上的丝带给扯了下来。佐助涨得发紫的性器终于得到了解放，然而因为被绑得太久，也只能一颤一颤地慢慢吐出小股精液来。鼬一边轻轻揉弄佐助的性器，一边将嘴唇靠近佐助的耳边：“被灭族仇人按在身下艹的感觉怎么样？我的弟弟啊。”

佐助眼里的勾玉疯狂地旋转了起来。但失去理性的浑噩意识却并不能让他真正理解鼬话中的意思，只觉得呼吸一紧就喘不上气来，忙张口调整呼吸，却被阴茎又一次硬起来的鼬深深一插逼成一串呻吟：“哈啊……嗯……”

之后的时间还有很长。

等鼬又一次站起身来的时候，佐助已经双目微阖，暗色的皮肤上四处沾着浊白的精液，妖魔般的脸上尽是倦怠，再没有力气挣扎。鼬拿出一块毛巾为他擦拭过下体，就拿出钥匙打开了牢笼的门。他的脚跨出牢笼的时候，目光瞥到了被他扔在地毯上的黑紫色花朵，那花瓣不知什么时候被压到了，已经变得蔫头耷脑，几滴白色在黑色花瓣上分外显眼。

之前在野外发现他时，佐助就已经是这幅失去理智的状态。鼬经过查阅资料以后才了解需要强烈的刺激才能让他清醒过来。本来这应该非常简单，然而失去理智的佐助却并不能对鼬的幻术产生太多反应，才让鼬采取了这种方法。他本来打算待佐助恢复理智就放松监管让他逃跑，然而却逐渐有了新的想法。

他的弟弟是纯洁的存在，只有他才能守护。一直被他看管着，也是理所应当的。佐助在这里，哪怕没有自己的意识也能安全地生活下去，不是吗？

当然，也许他也有别的想法，所以最初才选择了这种方法？

鼬锁上了牢笼的门。


End file.
